In the manufacture of integrated circuits, a flip chip process known as Controlled Collapse Chip Connection (C4) process for interconnecting semiconductor devices, such as IC chips and microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) to external circuitry with solder bumps that have been deposited onto the chip pads, has now become quite well established. Thick negative-tone photoresist is commonly applied during flip chip or C4 processes and commercially available resist stripping formulations for thick negative-tone resist are predominantly DMSO (dimethylsulfoxide) or NMP (N-methylpyrrolidone) plus TMAH (tetramethylammonium hydroxide) based formulations. However, those commercially available resist stripping formulations for thick negative-tone resist may exhibit the problems of insufficient resist stripping capability, short bath life, or poor compatibility with metal substrates and bump compositions. In addition, foaming issues produced by the dissolved photoresist or the surfactants in the dissolved photoresist can occur.